High school antics
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: A request Hidan x Konan fanfiction.


...Artists comments...

This is a request Hidan x Konan fanfiction I did for a friend, it is just a one off and no matter how many people request another chapter I will not do one. I hope you like this and please do not do a hit and run by which I mean you read this then don't comment on it.

...Story start...

Konan was at a party of one the richest guys at Konoha high one Kakuzu. Konan was watching as most of her fellow student body we're getting drunk even to her surprise Itachi Uchiha who seemed to be giving a freshman a naked lap dance, Konan couldn't help but laugh at this so she got out her I-phone and started to record it. Konan looked closer to see that it was Sakura Haruno who was getting this attention from Itachi, her laughter grew and she thought poor Sakura who unlike most girls her age wasn't even into sex. She spotted her best friend off in the distance, Kimiko Utari a stunning green haired and green eyed girl whose family had loads of cash. Once both girls saw each other they ran towards each other and hugged.

"Oh my god how lame is this party?" yelled Kimiko.

"I know total snooze fest" replied Konan.

Kisame Hoshigaki walked over to the girls, he had always had a crush on Kimiko and Konan thought they would make a good couple. But of course Kimiko goes for college guys, Konan noticed that Kisame had that special grin which he reserved especially for Kimiko. Although the girls didn't diss him he was in fact a close friend of theirs, which meant when he just then put his arms around the girls shoulders they didn't bash the shit out of him.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Kisame.

"Not much we we're just chatting about this boring party" answered Kimiko.

"Yeah it does suck but at least my best friend is having fun" chimed Kisame.

"Oh yes we noticed Itachi giving the naked lap dance to Sakura" chirped Konan.

"Well at least it's not somebody like Ebisu sensei" quipped Kimiko.

They all shuffled off to the kitchen to grab some drinks, it was pretty crowded but they managed to get past the gawking rabble and get some drinks. Konan spotted across the crowd a smoking hot guy, his silver hair was slicked back and he had a tattoo which denoted his affiliation with Jashin. Konan couldn't stop drooling over him and her friends at that moment didn't have any trouble pointing it out. This mysterious man walked over to the group after noticing Konan's infatuation with him.

"Hey there little lady my name is Hidan" said Hidan.

"I-i'm Konan, do y-you know t-the host of this p-party?" stammered Konan.

"Yeah Kakuzu we go way back, I hit him over the head with a plush scythe in kindergarten it's how we met" enthused Hidan.

There was a loud crash in the area of the lounge room where they just we're and everybody rushed to it, they girls and Kisame got close enough to see that it was Itachi buck naked on the floor with a frightened Sakura up against the wall. By the red mark on his face Konan deduced Itachi got to touchy with Sakura and she punched him. Kisame shook his head and headed over to Itachi and helped him up.

"What happened?" asked Itachi.

"You got too frisky with Sakura and she punched you in the face" answered Kisame.

"But Sakura why do you close your eyes when we make love?" yelled Itachi.

"What the? You should seriously never drink again if it turns you into this raving lunatic" chirped Sakura.

"Okay buddy let's get you home" said Kisame.

"But Sakura and I we're having fun" whined Itachi.

Konan picked up Itachi's clothes and handed them to Kisame as he walked Itachi out of the room then on home, people went back to what they we're doing before the incident happened. Konan turned around and saw the cute boy named Hidan was gone and she sighed, she walked back to her friend Kimiko and gave her a disappointed look. Kimiko noticed that the man her friend was flirting with was gone and realised that's why her friend looked so down, she linked her arm in Konan's and they walked out of the party and on to home. Konan's house was just right around the corner so it wasn't a long trip home, Kimiko offered to stay the night with her but Konan declined and just went inside. Konan fell flat on the bed, her eyelids started to get heavy and eventually she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Konan woke up with a splitting head ache which was weird because she didn't drink a single drop of alcohol at the party last night; she looked at her clock and saw that it read 8:45am. Konan jumped out of bed and wondered why her alarm clock didn't go off this morning and got as ready as fast as she could, she didn't bother with breakfast this morning just the shower and getting dressed. Konan was huffing and puffing as she ran towards school, as Konan was running through the hall she fell over and ripped her pants. Konan cursed under her breath, they we're her favourite green pants. Konan wore her favourite green pants today to help make her feel better she also wore a blue tube top, she was also wearing the gold necklace with the red and purple rubber bracelets she had on last night at the party. Konan had forgotten to take them off last night but it was okay that type of jewellery wasn't banned at school so she was in the all clear. Konan burst into the class room and everybody stared at her, she noticed Itachi in the back with blood shot eyes and a big purple mark around his eye. Konan walked over to the teacher and apologized for being late then sat down in the empty chair between Deidara and Itachi, once she sat down Itachi gave her a sympathetic look and passed her a note.

What happened last night? I woke up this morning with a huge head ache and this black eye.

Konan wrote back to him passed him the note.

You got so drunk that you gave Sakura a naked lap dance then got to frisky so she punched you then Kisame took you home, you can get the full story off him.

Itachi started laughing under his breath, Deidara started whispering to Anko. Konan thought this was surprising seeing as Anko was a stuck up teacher's pet who always played by the rules and Deidara was a reckless boy with too much time on his hands to plan things. She never even considered that would be friends but they could definitely learn something from each other. Before Konan knew what hit her it was recess and she sat down with her normal circle of friends at the back of the field. Konan saw Kimiko absolutely throwing herself at some college guy who was teaching here as a replacement and rolled her eyes, poor Kisame was watching this while talking to Itachi about the night before. The look on Itachi's face said it all, the embarrassment he felt for what happened last night but he had always had a crush on Sakura and everybody knew it. Konan grabbed Kimiko by the arm and dragged her away from the college guy; they sat down by the boys and chatted about what happened at the party last night and whatever else came across. Konan laid back on the grass and spotted the guy she met at the party last night; she got up and grabbed her bag then ran over to him.

"Hidan" yelled Konan.

"Oh hello Konan" said Hidan.

"You disappeared at the party last night" quivered Konan.

"Yeah it got too rowdy for me" replied Hidan.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch up after school?" asked Konan.

"Sure I'm free this afternoon, so where?" replied Hidan.

"Do you know the star light cafe just a few blocks from here?" questioned Konan.

"Yes, so I'll meet you there this afternoon?" answered Hidan.

Konan nodded then Hidan walked off, once she was sure Hidan was out of sight she started jumping up and down. Kimiko walked over to her and started jumping with Konan, the bell went and the girls started walking back to class. Konan scribbled hearts inside her book all through history, Kimiko sat next her and looked at her book. Kimiko smiled, she thought a boyfriend was long overdue for Konan. Kimiko then looked in front of her to see Kisame asleep in his chair and gave him a slight poke in the back. Kisame woke up and gave Kimiko a thankful look then turned his head back to its original position; Kimiko gave Kona one of her ear phone pieces so they could listen to her I-pod in class.

After school Kona raced home to change into something more seductive for her date with Hidan. Konan picked out a blue sleeveless top with a v-neck that plunged down so much that it showed her entire cleavage, really short red shorts and black sandals that strapped around her legs; she also kept her gold necklace on and put on a gold bracelet. Once Konan was completely dressed she walked out of her house on to the star light cafe, it was a bit of a way from her house and she sort of had to catch her breath. When she came around the corner Konan saw him, Hidan's face lighted up when he saw her just a bit away from the cafe. Hidan waved to Konan and she waved back, Konan ran towards him and gave him a simple hello. They exchanged greetings then sat down at a table and ordered their food and drinks.

"So when did you move here?" asked Konan.

"Last month" answered Hidan.

"So how do you like it here?" inquired Konan.

"The town is nice it's just pardon my language but a lot the kids at school are little shits" said Hidan.

"Yes I've noticed that too and you don't have to watch your language with me I'm not a sensitive girl" chimed Konan.

The rest of the evening went on like this and eventually they left the cafe and walked around the town then Hidan accompanied her as Konan walked home. Once at her door they both stopped and Hidan leaned his face forward and his lips met Konan's, to Konan the feel of his lips was warm and inviting and very soft. They broke away from the kiss at the same time then smiled at each other, Hidan walked off and Konan stood there very happy about what just happened then went inside.


End file.
